1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zinc chloride based flux and its use in treating ferrous acticles prior to being coated with an aluminum-zinc alloy.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 92,998 discloses an aqueous galvanizing flux containing ammonium chloride, zinc chloride, and potassium chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,914,269 discloses a molten salt flux bath containing zinc chloride, ammonium chloride, and a fluorine compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,275 discloses an aqueous flux containing zinc chloride, borax or boric acid, potassium aluminum fluoride, sodium chloride, and either barium chloride or calcium chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,356 discloses an aqueous flux containing various combinations of fluorosilicic acid, hydrochloric acid, hydrofluoric acid, potassium fluoride, and zinc chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,188 discloses an aqueous flux containing zinc chloride or zinc bromide and a zinc phosphate or zinc phosphite and optionally a foaming agent and a chloride or bromide of any of sodium, potassium, lithium magnesium and/or calcium.